


The conical conundrum

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Cookies, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pinecones, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: There was something odd in the shared bed it was wrapped in a red bow and had Tony a tizzy. Surelly Steve hadn’t presumed it would work? Similar shape didn’t mean it would, Tony was uncertain thinking with a pre heat muddled mind never helped.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	The conical conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Discord handle: shipperslist
> 
> 2) Short prompts  
> 1: pine cone in their bed  
> 

Tony was a bit grouchy and he couldn’t figure out why, his skin was super itchy and he couldn’t seem to get into a comfortable position on the workshop bench. The smell of the waffles early in the morning had made him queasy and he fucking loved Bruce’s waffles. He made them with blueberry muffin mix.

Tony frowned at the holo display his mind wasn’t on his tasks it was wandering off. He tugged at his shirt why was it so itchy? He could feel the shirt hyper aware of it. Squinting at his bots whom were decorating the Chemi-tree, he was missing something?

Tree decorating, he huffed loudly and headed to the elevator. Steve wanted him to join and help decorate the tree. The christmas spirit, and Tony who had agreed probably half asleep, steve bribing him with coffee, huffing he didn’t want to right now he wanted to get naked and lay on the bed.

The team was bustling around with all sorts of holiday nicknacks the smell of Thor’s asgardian gingerbread permeated the air. Normally Tony would attempt to raid the cookies but with his queasy belly he was content just to sniff. Bruce emerges and lights up when he sees Tony,  
“Tony, come we’ve got everything ready.”

He followed reluctantly, into the common room where the chosen tree was standing. There were boxes of lights and strings of popcorn, ornaments, the stockings all lined up. Tony settled down on the couch still itchy and irritable but trying his best to participate. He’d made a promise to Steve and the last thing he wanted was to have the alpha following him around with a sad puppy dog face.

He noticed Clint’s calculating look but Bruce diverted his attention with a cup of spiced hot chocolate. He drank slowly from it, staring into the cup quite lost in thought as the rest of the avengers arrived and held a small conference.  
-  
“He smells like oranges, I think he’s getting ready for a heat.”  
“I thought I smelled it too but, age it doesn’t make any sense.”  
Natasha looked between Clint and Bruce, the two betas of the team. Her own status was long ago removed by the red room, she hadn’t noticed much besides Tony being irritable and itchy. Thor beamed at them.  
“My brother said he was going to give us something amazing! Perhaps this is it?”  
“Awe man not your brother Thor his last gift was ooze spewing squirrels the size of volkswagens.”  
“Was it not indeed fun? Hulk and I had much of it.”

That devolved and Bruce shook his head. Taking the role of the leader and assigning everyone tasks, in attempts to not make Tony retreat and hide away. Nat who’s scent was very light was to stay with Tony help him nest, Clint and Thor were to deco the tree as if nothing was wrong, and Bruce had to find and intercept Steve.  
-  
Tony blinked muzzily at the offered pillow from Natasha, he accepted it and placed it to his left but then decided to his right was better. He looked up accusingly at Nat, with the startling realization that the whole itchy and queasy symptoms were due to an upcoming heat.  
“You knew,”

He got a shrug and another pillow offered which he couldn’t say no to, his omega hindbrain wanted to nest and if Natasha was going to supply him with pillows, he was going to NEST. there was a plate of Thor’s ginger warriors on the table near but far enough he’d have to leave his budding nest. He whined at that, even with his belly still fluttery, and the cookies looked so good.

Steve entered after being briefed by Bruce, and got to see Tony with one grabby hand at the plate of cookies while he was clearly in the midst of trying to assemble a nest. He muffled his laughter as he picked Tony up. Scenting the other as Tony squirmed in his arms, Natasha was following close behind with the cookies.

Once in the room, cookies secured, Tony was attempting to nest in the bed when he stopped suddenly. Backing away from something in the bed looking ready to have a fit.  
“I’m not putting that in my butt!”  
Steve pulled back the rest of the covers to reveal a pine cone with a green and gold ribbon.  
“Why would you?”

Steve was perplexed it certainly smelled nice, but why would anyone put a pine cone in their butt was beyond him.  
“It's not a festive butt plug, it would get stuck.”  
“Tony you don’t have to put it in your butt, actually I won’t let you put it in your butt.”  
Steve moved the pine cone to the bedside table.  
“What if I wanted it in my butt? What then?”

“I thought you wanted my dick though?”  
Steve asked playfully, Tony squinted at him.  
“The pine cone is ribbed for pleasure,”  
Steve snorted  
“But it would get stuck and then you’d get splinters in your butt.”  
Tony frowned that was true splinters in the ass sounded unpleasant, he scratched at his collarbone. Right his shirt needed to go, he shucked the clothes off and moved some pillows around as he climbed around the bed. 

The pine cone’s scent was actually helping calm Tony down who’d worked himself up, about not being good enough for Steve. He wasn’t producing much in the way of slick and he worried once again that he wasn’t worth Steve’s time. Steve could get any omega he wanted and he wanted an older no longer fertile omega? Unlikely.

“Hey, Tony.”  
Steve had removed his shirt and was sitting on the bed next to the cookies, arms open as an invitation for a hug. Tony wanted one so he practically launched himself into Steve’s arms. Steve was warm and smelled nice and Tony wiggled into the embrace.  
“My beautiful omega, so industrial, you’ve made us two nests in such a short time.”

Steve hummed as he stroked Tony’s back, it was all very unfair Steve was turing Tony into goo. Praising his nests, complementing his hair, rubbing his limbs till they were pudding. Steve was cheating, and Tony found he didn’t care. Not even when Steve hand fed him a cookie, and kissed the crumbs off.  
-  
Steve had used lots of lube the first round had satisfied the itch deep in Tony the second round had settled the heat and now they laided knotted together in the bed finishing off the rest of the cookies. The emotional high of the heat was just starting, but with Steve was being so attentive to him that he’d started to cry while they were joined.

“Don’t worry Tony we can get more cookies.”  
Tony giggled and hiccuped, unable to smother his amusement that Steve was worried Tony was crying over no more cookies.  
“No this is the emotions…”  
Tony managed as he pressed back into Steve. He really didn’t want to talk about them, maybe Steve could fuck them out?  
“Oh I see, mmm yeah I could go for a third round.”

Tony huffed amused as Steve kissed the tears he was able to reach as he pulled them into a better position to go for their 3rd round.  
“I love you Tony, thank you for sharing this with me. Shhhhh~”  
Steve tucked Tony’s face into his neck as he rolled forward, pistoning his dick deeper into Tony’s ass. He looked at the mysterious pine cone briefly as Tony resettled on his dick, but his attention snapped back to Tony. caring for his omega comes first, conical conundrums didn’t even rank on his list.


End file.
